


and finally i'd hear that word, sounding so sweet

by irlquicksilver



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempted Murder, Carrie White deserves better, Desjardin is called Miss Collins in this, Heavily based on the 1976 adaptation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Not Beta Read, Prom, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tags will be added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: Sue thought she was doing good when she convinced Tommy to ask Carrie White to prom. Her plan was that Carrie was going to have a good time, and Sue would go home with a clear conscience.Of course, not everything can be that easy can it?
Relationships: Rita Desjardin & Carrie White, Tommy Ross/Susan Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_Ladies and gentleman, I have the winners. I give you Tommy Ross and Carrie White!_

Sue's heart soars as she watches Tommy raise his fist in the air in triumph. Carrie looks stunned, looking around in shock, but she's...smiling. Sue doesn't recall a time where Carrie ever smiled. Everyone cheers and claps for the two, Tommy urges Carrie to walk to the stage, hand on her back in support. Sue's smiling ear to ear. Her plan is working, Carrie's having a night that she deserves, and Sue's conscience is cleared.

Carrie and Tommy make it to the stage, standing proudly in front of their peers. Sue watches as Carrie receives her bouquet and crown, gaining a kiss on the cheek. Tommy is smiling, hands in his pockets. Sue notices that Carrie is crying tears of joy, and Sue's heart soars even more.

“ _She's really beautiful, the prettiest girl I've ever seen.”_ Sue finds herself thinking. It's strange, she's never had a thought like that before. But seeing Carrie smiling proudly, the stage lights illuminating her...she looks like a real life princess, as childish as that thought is

The lights by her side move, but she pays them no mind. Her smile falls a little when she sees Tommy kiss Carrie, but that's something she can address later. For now, she'll let her be happy.

The lights move again, and Sue glances down with an annoyed expression. She pauses, seeing something that doesn't belong.

_Why is there a rope?_

She doesn't remember putting a rope there when she was decorating with everyone. Where does it lead to? She gets up curiously and follows it, seeing the shadow of a hand gripping it tightly.

What the hell?

She follows the rope with her eyes, it goes high up into the air, hidden by people who weren't specifically looking for it. Her eyes land on a metal bucket, sitting precariously on the rafters.

A bucket? Why...

Her eyes trail down, looking straight at Carrie who's standing right under it.

_Oh._

_Oh no._

She moves quickly, going to look under the stairs to the stage. Someone's under there, someone's going to pour that bucket on Carrie, to humiliate her.

Sue isn't the best person, not by a long shot, but she won't let this slide.

She peers under the stairs and sees Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy. Billy is whispering something to Chris, oblivious to her presence. Chris looks annoyed as Billy imitates a tugging motion.

Sue gasps, a hand grabs her shoulder and pulls her back. She looks to see Miss Collins, she's pulling her away, and she looks angry.

“What are you doing here Sue?” She hisses, “What are you planning?”

“What?!” Sue gasps, “No! It isn't me! Listen-”

“Are you seriously trying to ruin this for Carrie?!” The teacher demands, dragging her away, “I knew something was wrong with you making Tommy ask her. Get out of here! Don't ruin Carrie's night!”

Sue struggles, looking back at the stairs in dismay. She drags her heels into the wooden floor, doing anything she can to make Miss Collins _stop._

Logically, she knows that it would be hard to trust her, especially after what she pulled in the showers. Hell, _before_ that, but god damnit Sue is _frustrated._ Why can't Miss Collins see what's wrong? 

“Miss Collins! You don't understand!” She begs, “Chris is under the stairs and-”

Miss Collins looks at her and rolls her eyes, Sue can see the gym doors becoming closer and closer. Sue struggles turning her body around to face the stage. Tommy and Carrie are oblivious to the situation, they have no idea something is wrong.

“Sue!” Miss Collins snaps, “Just stop trying to prank-”

_“IT'S NOT ME!”_ Sue yells, causing a few students to jump and look at Sue. Sue wiggles out of Miss Collin's grasp and shoves her way to the front, yelling Tommy's name as oblivious students and staff alike look at her in confusion.

“ _Tommy!”_ Sue screams, voice carrying over everyone else. He looks at her, eyebrows raised, “Get Carrie out of the way! _LOOK UP, TOMMY!”_

Tommy and Carrie both look up at the same time.

Sue watches the bucket fall.

Carrie screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie nods, burying her face into his chest. He pulls away only to put his hands on her shoulders, leads her off the stage, and through the crowd. The students part like water, staring and whispering to each other. 
> 
> “Ignore them.” He mutters, only to be heard by Carrie and himself, “We're almost out.”

Carrie lets out a scream as Tommy pulls her to his chest. He watches in horror as the bucket he had no idea was even there tips down, sending its contents down ( _oh my god, it's fucking blood_ he realizes as bile rises in his throat) and spreading all over the floor. The beautiful bouquet Carrie had dropped when Tommy had grabbed her is soaked, the blood dying the pristine white roses a sickening red.

Tommy looks down at the blood, realizing that some of it had splashed onto Carrie's beautiful pink dress. He grits his teeth, how dare someone do this? Once he gets his hands on them he'll--

Tommy instinctively runs a hand through Carrie's blonde hair when he realizes she's shaking, her terrified motions snapping him out of his thoughts. A wave of over protection hits him as he holds her tighter and closer, planting a quick kiss to the crown of her head. He then looks at the stunned crown, most staring with jaws agape.

“What the _hell?!”_ He demands, anger dripping from his tone. Sue and Miss Collins push their ways to the front of the gym, the latter following the former to behind the stage. He turns his attention back to Carrie, focusing on calming her down.

“Hey, Carrie?” He asks, “Hey, it's okay. I got you.”

Carrie looks up at him slowly, eyes wide and fearful. She slowly looks behind her and down onto the ground and _flinches_ when she sees the blood on the ground.

“W..What...?” She asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey,” He says, grabbing her attention back to him, “let's get out of here. Okay?”

Carrie nods, burying her face into his chest. He pulls away only to put his hands on her shoulders, leads her off the stage, and through the crowd. The students part like water, staring and whispering to each other.

“Ignore them.” He mutters, only to be heard by Carrie and himself, “We're almost out.”

Carrie nods, eyes trained to the ground, shoulders shaking. Something in Tommy's heart breaks, but he focuses his attention on getting Carrie away from prying eyes.

“Tommy...” He turns when Freida says his name, Dawson beside her. She looks so, so concerned and Tommy can't blame her. She tried really hard to make Carrie feel welcome with them, after all. Dawson, however, just looks very angry at the situation, much like Tommy does.

Tommy nods his head to gesture for them to follow, and they do so without hesitation. Dawson holds the door open so Tommy doesn't have to let go of Carrie, and he sends a thankful glance his way. Freida follows behind, fretting because she doesn't know what to do.

They walk a short distance away until Tommy stops, looking around to ensure they were alone.

“Do you, uh...wanna sit down?” He asks. Carrie nods, and Tommy immediately guides her to sit against the wall, slowly sliding down with her. Carrie leans her head on his shoulder, taking her hand in his. Tommy doesn't fight it. He guides his free hand over to Carrie's shoulder and pulls her close, giving it a squeeze.

“Oh, Carrie...” Freida says softly, kneeling down next to her. “I'm so sorry...”

“What...what happened?” Carrie asks, looking around, “Why...why was there blood? Why was there a bucket?”

Tommy sighs, Freida looks away, and Dawson simply chooses to pace back and forth slowly with a scowl on his face.

“I think...someone was trying to trick you.” Freida admits, “They wanted to...pour that blood on you.”

Carrie goes still, eyes widening. She lets go of Tommy's hand, face going pale as she holds her head in her hands. She begins shaking and muttering something under her breath that Tommy has to struggle to hear.

“They're all gonna laugh at me, they're all gonna laugh at me, they're all gonna...”

“Hey, Carrie.” Tommy says firmly, squeezing her shoulder. Carrie looks up, eyes wide and full of tears. Tommy's heart breaks, and he just wants to lave and find the mastermind of this scheme and beat the ever loving shit out of them, “No one's gonna laugh at you. No one finds this funny, okay? I'll kill whoever did this.”

Carrie sniffs, lower lip quivering. Tommy's heart breaks more and more. What he would do so Carrie never had that expression ever again.

“Mama...mama told me...” She trails off, another sniffle interrupting her, “everyone...everyone was gonna laugh at me...said I shouldn't have come...”

Tommy's eyes widen. Her own mother said that? How could anyone say that to their child? Then again, everyone knows how...different Margaret White was. Tommy realizes with a horror that Carrie's own mother had a part to play in how Carrie is today. How could he have not noticed before?

How did _no one_ notice before?

Freida chimes in when Tommy can't, carefully and gently taking Carrie's hand in hers.

“Oh, Carrie...she was wrong.” She says softly, brushing the hair out of her face, “We really enjoyed having you here. Really, we did! I'm sorry your mother and the cruel person who did this tonight made you think otherwise. You're wonderful, Carrie, you really are!”

Carrie shakes her head, bringing her knees to her chest. She winches when she sees the blood splatter on the bottom of her dress.

“Was it really okay for me to come?” She asks quietly. Tommy bites his lip. Was it? Sure, Carrie had a great time tonight, but if Sue hadn't of been here, hadn't of called out...

What could have happened?

Still, that's a “what-if”. In this reality where the cruel prank was a bust, nothing too bad happened. Carrie's safe, not covered in the horrible blood ( _blood,_ Tommy's mind reminds him, _someone wanted to cover the poor girl in fucking_ _ **blood.**_ _)_ and surrounded by people who care about her, despite not really knowing her.

“I think it was.” Tommy says after a while, “Despite all of...this. I think it was good that you came. You had fun, right?”

Carrie nods, almost immediately. She looks back at Tommy, eyes still oh so wide.

“I-I did.” She says, “It was...the most fun I've ever had in my life. I'm...glad I came, even if...”

She trails off, not wanting to say what everyone was thinking. Tommy smiles softly, rubbing his thumb on her bare shoulder.

“How about we stick it to whoever did this?” He suggests, “Clean your dress off and have fun anyway. Prove that no one can bring you down.”

“God, Ross, you sound so cheesy.” Dawson groans, but he's smiling, “It's a good idea though. Stick it to those damn fools.”

Then, Carrie does something no one expects. Carrie laughs. It sounds like a melody to Tommy's ears, and his heart can't help but soar higher and higher into the sky. Carrie's something else, she does something to him he can't explain. He's never really even felt like this around Sue.

Sue. Okay. That's a topic for any other time. Not tonight. He can sort that out later, Carrie needs help.

“It is cheesy.” She admits, making Dawson laugh in return, “But...I like it. I want to have fun. But...”

She looks to her right, from where they walked to this spot in the hallway. She sighs, brows furrowed.

“...I don't wanna go back there.” She admits, “I...it'd be...awkward. I don't wanna be around that big of a crowd.”

No one argues with her. They all understand, of course. If Tommy was in Carrie's shoes, he would wanna be anywhere but there as well.

“How about The Beehive then?” Dawson suggests, “We were all planning on going there anyway, right?”

“Good idea!” Freida says happily, “We can get a milkshake, get our minds off of this.”

Tommy nods, looking at the girl in his arms.

“Whaddya say?” He asks, “Up for going out to eat?”

Carrie thinks for a moment, then nods.

“...I'm sure mama won't notice if I'm a _little_ late.” She says, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. The look suits her, Tommy thinks.

“Great!” Freida exclaims, but then frowns, “...Should we tell someone where we're going?”

“I'll go.” Tommy offers, “Can you guys stay here while I go tell someone?”

Freida nods as Tommy stands up, stretching. Turns out, sitting on the school's cold hard floor is bad for your limbs. Freida takes his place beside Carrie, and jumps into a conversation about The Beehive, telling her all about the atmosphere and what it was like. Huh. Tommy didn't even consider the fact that she probably has no idea what Beehive they're talking about.

He'll have to remember that.

But for now, he sends a smile to his friends and speed walks back to the gym.

He has a culprit's identity to learn. By God, he will wreck havoc on whoever planned this cruel prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY I forgot to add a note last chapter but I hope you're enjoying the story! I got real emotional over Carrie today so I really needed to get my own ideas out. I will NOT REST until Carrie is HAPPY
> 
> If you're confused about who Freida and Dawson are, they are the people Tommy and Carrie greet at prom in the 1976 movie. Freida complimented Carrie on her dress and Dawson called Tommy sharp, if that's any sort of reminders. Don't worry, I had no idea what their names were either until I looked them up. 
> 
> Oh! If you're interested in meeting other people who like Carrie, I highly suggest you join the Carrie discord server I've made! Not to toot my own horn or anything, I just want to meet other people who love Carrie as much as I do! Here's the link, I hope to see you there!
> 
> https://discord.gg/zUwfXeNcpr


End file.
